woimmortalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scenario: Forsaken Ruins
Forsaken Ruins General description. Preparation - Level 10 *Find Stashmikash in Atlantis. *Note: That is like a bank to store items and coins. *Rewards: *#1000 XP A Solid Foundation - Level 10 *Find Ophelia in Atlantis. *Note: She gives you free food(Once per day) and will also heal. *Rewards: *#1050 XP *#30 Roast Turkey *#30 Red Bean Coco Juice Gauging Your Power - Level 10 *Check in with Captain Singelt in the Forsaken Ruins. *Rewards: *#1100 XP Monster Overload - Level 11 *Meet with Fynn in the Forsaken Ruins. *Rewards: *#1100 XP Aberrant Behavior - Level 11 *Kill 10 Tainted BlossomSpirits. *Speak with Fynn in the Forsaken Ruins. *Rewards: *#1200 XP A Prickly Companion - Level 12 *Fight the Tainted Hedgehogs until you can catch one. *Click on the name of the quest to see the description and click on the name of the monster. *Go kill some until green name appear. *Note: The monster will appear with a green name, just left click to catch it. *Return to Fynn. *Rewards: *#1500 XP *#30 Pet Remedy Bizarre Crystals - Level 12 *Find 3 minor tainted crystals. *Bring them back to Fynn. *Rewards: *#2100 XP A Forbidden Area - Level 13 *Ask Hyke what he saw while he was out in the ruins. *Rewards: *#2000 XP *#Boots LV13 The Source - Level 13 *Get 3 Tainted Crystals from the Tainted Beetles. *Defeat the Giant Tainted Beetle. *Return to Fynn. *Rewards: *#3000 XP Report Back - Level 14 *Report to Captain Singelt in the Forsaken Ruins. *Rewards: *#2000 XP Requisitions - Level 14 *Talk to Alexie to get your gear. *Rewards: *#2000 XP *#Gloves LV14 Hyke's Worry - Level 15 *Talk with Hyke in the Forsaken Ruins. *Rewards: *#2200 XP A Call to Action - Level 15 *Find Eddie in the Forsaken Ruins *Rewards: *#1800 XP *#1x Halo Jade Lv1 *#30x Roast Turkey Savage Attack - Level 16 *Kill 2 Keros. *Return to Eddie. *Rewards: *#4800 XP *#Armor LV16 Survivors - Level 16 *Kill 10 Spiteful Banshees. *Find Carson. *Rewards: *#4800 XP *#5x HP Potion Lv1 *#5x MP Potion Lv1 A Swift Rescue - Level 17 *Escort Carson back to the Camp to Captain Singelt. *Report to him. *Rewards: *#5200 XP *#Boots LV17 Destroy the Witch - Level 18 *Kill Lilith the Mysterious Devil and 2 Lilith's Handmaidens in the Forsaken Ruins. *Report to Heithas. Done *Rewards: *#7000 XP *#Greaves LV18 The Cause - Level 18 *Teleport to the Paladin Camp with the help of Heithas. *Report to Captain Singelt. *Rewards: *#3500 XP The Drowned Prison - Level 19 *Find the Drowned Prison Entrance in the Forsken Ruins. *Rewards: *#5500 XP *#1x Toxic Jade *#5x Trainer License Into the Depths - Level 19 *Talk to the Drowned Prison Entrance, enter the Prison. *Report to Suker. *Rewards: *#5500 XP A Test of Courage - Level 20 *Find Phillips in the Prison. *Rewards: *#28000 XP A Test of Skill - Level 21 *Wait for the ambush in the Prison. *Use the XP skill you've gained and defeat all the Atlantis Prisoners and Liberation Members. *Note: Just kill a few first and you gaind the XP skill. *Report to Baye. *Rewards: *#34000 XP A Test of Will - Level 22 *Wait for the ambush in the Drowned Prison. *Lure all the Gobblin Prisoners into the traps. *A door will open after. *Find Stoak. *Rewards: *#46000 *#5x HP Potion *#5x MP Potion The Mastermind - Level 23 *Kill Harold the Immortal Prisoner. *Report to Captain Singelt in the Foraken Ruins through the Drowend Prison Exit Portal. *Rewards: *#52000 XP *#Pauldrons LV23 The True Threat - Level 24 *Report to Paulo in the Forsaken Ruins. *Rewards: *#35000 XP *#1x Halo Jade *#40x Roast Turkey The Front Line - Level 25 *Kill 10 Soul Drinker. *Report back to Paulo. *Rewards: *#40000 XP *#30x Pet Remedy Lv2 Honor Defiled - Level 26 *Collect 5 Paladin's Swords by killing Undead Swordsmen. *Report back to Paulo. *Rewards: *#41000 XP *#60x Roast Tukey *#60x Red Ben Coco Juice A Burning Heart - Level 26 *Get a fire Phantom’s heartFrom a fire Phantom in the Forsaken ruins. *Take it to Paulo. *Rewards: *#60900 XP Start the Rebuilding - Level 27 *Collect 10 raw stones in the forsaken ruins. *Bring them back to Paulo. *Rewards: *#60000 XP *#6x HP Potion *#6x MP Potion Hot Potato - Level 27 *Use the fire Phantom’s heart in a Pool in the Forsaken ruins until it cools down. *Then bring it back to Paulo. *Note:“Press “M” (Hot Key) to open the map, and input the coordinates in the top right to auto-path (44, 147) to get to the pool. *Note: Once in the pool go to the bag amd right click on the fire Phantom’s heart and kill the monster that spawns. *Rewards: *#61000 XP *#Belt LV26 Clearing the ruins - Level 27 *Kill 10 Soul Drinkers and 10 Unded Swordsmen. *Report Back to Paulo. *Rewards: *#126000 XP *#Weapon LV28 Khar’s Second Herald - Level 28 *Kill Nyster the soul of Agony. *Report back to Paulo. *Rewards: *#80000 XP *#1x Common Mount Token *#1x Common Mount Gem Exciting News - Level 31 *Teleport back to the Palidin camp with the help of Paulo. *Report back to Captain Singelt. *Rewards: *#39000 XP The True Dungeon - Level 31 *Take the Magie Sextant with you. *Use the Drowned Prison Entrance to return to the Prison. *Find Suker once you are there. *Rewards: *#46000 XP *#1x Halo Jade *#2x Pet EXP Card A Secret Passage - Level 31 *Go through the passage to the north that suker showed you. *Find Phillips. *Rewards: *#300 Coins *#49500 XP *#2x Pet EXP Card Until None Remain - Level 31 *Kill the amphibious Craulers. *Report back to Phillips. *Rewards: *#300 Coins *#87000 XP *#1x Pet EXP Card Battle in the sewer - Level 31 *Enter the sewer to the east and kill the Twisted Swallowers, Tainted Seahorse and Tainted Seahorse Warrior. *Report to Stoak. *Rewards: *#600 Coins *#95000 XP *#5x HP Potions *#5x MP Potions No Turnig back - Level 31 *Kill 10 Dark serpents and defeat the Drowned Prison commando. *Report to Stoak. *Rewards: *#600 Coins *#103000 XP *#Gloves LV31 The way out - Level 31 *Defeat Alice’s soul *Report to Captain Singelt. *Rewards: *#600 Coins *#111000 XP *#Helm LV31 Seal the Prison - Level 31 *Use the Magic Barrier near the drowned prison entrance to seal the portal. (That dosent exist) *Return the use magic barrier to captain singelt. *Note: Go to the bag and right-click the item received. Done *Rewards: *#52000 XP The Last Push - Level 36 *Talk to Demos. *Rewards: *#28000 XP *#3x Pet EXP Cards Counter Undead - Level 36 *Kill 10 undead scouts and 10 undead Patrollers. *Report to Demos. *Rewards: *#35000 XP *#Boots LV36 Cut the Source - Level 36 *Destroy the tainted Crystal, collect the fragments. *Bring them to Demos. *Rewards: *#21000 XP *#Greaves LV36 Watchful Eyes - Level 36 *Destroy 8 eyes of khar. *Report to Demos. *Rewards: *#50000 XP *#1x Ether Core *#1x HP Potions Essence of the Dead - Level 36 *Kill Undead Elites to collect 10 undead Braths. *Report to Demos. *Rewards: *#45000 XP *#Pauldrons LV36 The Unblinking Eye - Level 36 *After killing several Eyes of Khar. *The Vengeful Eye of Khar will appear. *Kill the Big eye. *Report to Demos. *Rewards: *#60000 XP *#Belt LV 36 Khar's Final Herald - Level 36 *Destroy a Giant Tainted Crystal. *Collect A Tainted Crystal Fragment. *You will be teleported to where Dakar the Shivering Fiend is gathering his power. *Kill It. *Go back through the Chrono Rift teleporter. *Report to Demos. *Rewards: *#500 Coins *#98000 XP *#Gloves LV36 A Hero's Welcome - Level 36 *Return to Atlantis. *Talk to Modd. *Tell him of all you have acomplished. *Rewards: *#8000 XP Time for Celebration - Level 36 *Talk to Prince Roan in the Imperial Palace in Atlantis. *Recive your Royal Reward. *Rewards: *#8000 XP *#Roan's Royal Decree *#3x Prestige Shard Party On! - Level 36 *Explore the Magic Academy Teleporter in Atlantis to continue the Celebration. *Rewards: *#8000 XP *#Helm LV36 Meet and Mingle - Level 36 *Visit Oalid, the Daily Quiz master and Love kepper in Atlantis. *Note:Here you can take a Daily Quiz to hearn XP. *Rewards: *#1000 Coins *#8000 XP A Tasty Dish - Level 36 *Visit Hols, a remedy trader in Atlantis. *Note: Here you can recive free food on a daly basis. *Rewards: *#8000 XP *#Armor LV36 One More Thing - Level 36 *There is one more who wishes to meet you. Lady Atuka is the currency trader in the City. *Note: You can trade Zen with Lady Atuka through consignment sales. You can either exchage Zen for Coins or Vizverza. *Rewards: *#16000 XP A Buried Danger - Level 36 *Observe the Sacred Magnetos in Atlantis. *Rewards: *#10000 XP Crystal Clear- Level 36 *Commune with the Sacred Manetos in Atlantis. *Rewards: *#10000 XP *#3x HP Potions *#3x MP Potions Your True Task - Level 36 *Talk to the Sacred Magnetos in Atlantis. *Enter the Scenario Mode of the Instance. *Speak with the Prince's Servant Illia. *Rewards: *#29000 XP *#Weapon LV45 A Princely Rescue - Level 36 *Defeat Khar's Servant, Nyth The Dragon Raider, in the Scenario mode of Magnetos Instance. *Talk to Royal Guard Farco. *Rewards: *#400 Coins *#90000 XP *#Helm LV45 Beset by Undead - Level 36 *Destroy the Shattered Ghosts in Magnetos. *Talk to the Royal Guard Malbo. *Rewards: *#400 Coins *#95000 XP *#Gloves LV45 The Trap Sprung - Level 36 *Destroy the Scorching Giants in Magnetos. *Talk to the mischievous Soul of Alice. *Rewards: *#400 Coins *#10000 XP *#Boots LV45 Awekening - Level 36 *Enter Magnetos Normal through Magnetos in Atlantis. *Defeat Khar's Shadow. *Report to the Magnetos Portal. *Rewards: *# Alice's Arrow - Level 36 *Talk to Prince Roan. *Rewards: *#2x HP Potions *#2x MP Potions *#120000 XP Khar's Shadow - Level 36 Lost Loves - Level 36 *Wait for them to reunite. *Speak with Roan. *Rewards: *#105000 XP *#Belt LV45 Not Dead Yet - Level 37 *Leave Manetos. *Speak with Modd. *Rewards: *#90000 XP